Fanboy
by PrincessSnottynose
Summary: Cath reading The Outsiders. That night. That kiss. From Levi's point of view
1. Chapter 1

Levi parked his truck out the front of the dorm building and checked his phone again. Still nothing from Reagan. What. The. Hell. She knew that he was counting on her help to get him through tomorrow's test. She had been putting him off for the entire week. How could she do this?

His heavy breathing had nothing to do with his quick steps as he raced indoors towards the elevator and made his way up to the dorm room.

He had already checked the library for the audio book, and even the movie just in case. Nothing. He had work in the morning and the test was immediately afterwards. He was running out of time.

Levi reached the door and knocked frantically. He allowed himself only one fleeting moment of hope that he might see Cathay before he focused himself on the task at hand. Reagan. No answer. Shit. He only stopped hammering after getting dirty looks from a group of girls walking past him down the hall. For once he didn't smile, instead sinking to the floor and running his hands in tight circles through his hair. He unzipped his backpack and pulled the book out.

"Come on" he muttered to himself "It's just a stupid book. You can do this". He looked at the cover. Two words. The Outsiders. Simple. He opened to the first page, took a deep breath and started to read. Something about sunshine, or was it darkness? Something about a house? Levi stopped, shook his head like he was clearing cobwebs from it and started again, saying each word slowly, out loud, to focus. "When. I. Stepped. Out. Into. The. Bright..."

It was no good. The words just jumbled around in his brain and he couldn't derive any meaning from them. He knew all the words individually, but they turned to fuzz when he tried to string them together. Again and again he tried, holding back the tears of frustration that were lurking just below the surface of his usually smiling face. He tried and tried, again and again until he threw the book against the wall opposite him in frustration. Another group of girls decided to glare at him. Or maybe it was the same group on their way back. He didn't know. He didn't care.

He had nowhere else to go, so he sat there, stupidly, waiting for Reagan. She had to show up. He needed her. She would come home soon. He tried not to think about all the times she spent the night away from her dorm. Levi had been waiting for her just like this two years ago, sitting cross-legged in the hall, all night long, when he had found out that she'd been cheating on him the first time. And the second. Please come home Reagan. Please. Please come home.

His heart rose into his throat when he saw to feet come to a shop in front of him through his fingers. Finally! He looked up, and for the first time in his life, felt a twinge of disappointment when he saw Cath. She didn't say anything, giving him a brief smile, a slight rising of the corners of her pink lips, that made him melt just a little, before letting him into the room and closed the door– another first.

"Is Reagan here?"Levi asked, knowing full well that she wasn't, but he was too worked up try and think of something to say that might impress her. Cath shook her head, telling him that she had left hours ago. He swore, trying to figure out what the hell to do next. She even asked him what was wrong, but he was too upset to relish the fact that the girl that he couldn't get out of his head was concerned about him.

He swallowed hard. He already knew the conversation they were going to have. Yes, he could read. Just not books. He wasn't lazy, and he wasn't stupid. Except it was hard not to feel stupid when she was looking at him like that. She frowned at him over the top of her glasses, and he had never felt more hurt. She had always been standoffish, wary, keeping her distance, but now she was just plain mean. Contempt was oozing out of every pore in her beautiful body. She didn't understand. She didn't even try to understand. In that moment, as she spat out some nonsense about Reagan being his girlfriend, he realized that he had lost the girl.

He knew that Cath had never really liked him, not the way he liked her, but now he was sure that she never would. Somehow that hurt more than the prospect of failing his class and being kicked out of his program. His dream. He looked around, realizing that he had already wrenched the door open and was standing in the doorway. She didn't get it. And he would never get _her_.

He walked away, letting the door close behind him. He had left the book sitting on Cath's bed. Fuck it. It's not like he could do anything with it anyway. He jabbed at the elevator button again and again, willing it to come quickly so he could walk away from this moment and forget it forever. But he could never forget the way those brown eyes looked at him. Green. Blue. Beautiful. Contemptuous. Whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

At first he thought he was imagining her calling his name. He didn't turn around. Footsteps ran down the hall, and this time, louder "Levi!". He turned around to find Cath holding The Outsiders. He reached out for the book, but she didn't give it to him, instead inviting him back into her room.

Had he yelled at her? He had certainly raised his voice. He apologized. She rolled her eyes (god he hated/loved when she did that) and turned back down the hall and he fell into step behind her.

"I'm sorry" she murmured as they walked, and Levi couldn't help the smile he felt beginning to crawl up his face. She was sorry. She was trying to understand. He hadn't lost her. The girl. He didn't have her yet, but the future was once again a wonderful world of possibility, where anything could happen. Except passing his test. The thought sobered him for a moment until Cath suddenly stopped outside her dorm's door and started patting down her body. He had to struggle to keep a straight face as she had the cutest little meltdown, realizing that she had locked them both out.

"Crap. Crap crap crap" she repeated. He liked that even in a moment of stress she didn't use real swear words. Adorable. Levi regretted swearing in front of her earlier. He didn't want to be the one to destroy the innocent vibe that fit her so perfectly. He reached into his pocket and drew out his key chain, quickly finding Reagan's spare that she had given him at the start of the year. He held his breath, knowing there was a good chance that she would see this as a violation of her privacy. She was surprised, but handled it well. When he explained that he always waited in the hall because the key was for emergencies only, she gave him a warm smile. She trusted him to have this key. It was a far cry from trusting him with her heart, but progress can be made with baby steps, he reminded himself.

Levi kicked his boots off and settled down on Cath's bed and prepared to wait for Reagan. Cath had already settled down at her desk. He kicked her chair playfully as they chatted. She thought that audio books counted as reading books. He didn't feel so stupid anymore. At least if he was going to fail his test, he would have her on his side.

Cath held the book in her hands, flipping through as she looked over her shoulder at Levi. He could tell that she was thinking hard. What he wouldn't give to find out what was going on in that fangirl mind of hers. She nodded, just once, a slight inclination of her head, before suddenly turning her chair towards Levi, knocking his feet to the floor. She rested her feet on the bed frame, and took her glasses off. It was just like he had imagined, Clark Kent turning into Superman. He wanted to tell her she was gorgeous, beautiful, but before he could collect his thoughts enough to form a coherent sentence, she had started to read.

Twice he tried to stop her. He didn't want her pity. That was almost as bad as her thinking he was stupid or lazy. She told him to shut up and let him read. That she owed him. A favour, not pity. He could live with that. He smiled as he shrugged out of his coat and rested his feet on her chair, not quite touching Cath as she began to read for the third time. In fact, he thought as the words washed over him, he could live with anything as long as this pretty girl was reading to him.

He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes to better focus on the story. He loved it when Cath read to him. He loved listening to her read. She rarely spoke two words the rest of the time, which drove him crazy. He could tell that she had so many thoughts and feeling brimming under the surface, but kept them to herself. But now he had her voice all to himself for hopefully a good part of the book. He revelled in it and tried to commit every little nuance and tone to memory.

He loved watching her read too. It was like the barrier she put between herself and the world came crumbling down without her even noticing. Her shoulders would relax. She would smile at the happy parts, cry at the sad and let a myriad of emotions cross her face for every part in between. He could get lost in her rainbow eyes, which is why he had to keep his own closed. Focus on the story, he told himself over and over. Test tomorrow. Focus. But he couldn't hold out forever. Every now and then he would crack his eyes and look at the hot librarian girl before him. Was hot the right word? She was sweet, but also sexy, in her own modest way. Hot would have to do for now, he thought. At least until he got his hands on a thesaurus.

Cath kept going. Reading. Just for him. This wasn't any old favour. She was attempting to read him an entire book, something Reagan had never done for him even when they were madly in love. Maybe there was something more to this, he let himself hope as he cracked his eyes yet again. Focus. Story. Test. He spent oven an hour listening to her glorious voice before she dropped the book in exhaustion. He didn't want her to stop, but couldn't expect her to keep going all night long.

He checked his watch, hoping for just a little more time, never wanting it to end.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully Cath wasn't ready to stop reading just yet. A red flush spread up her face as she told him she was thirsty, in a husky, throaty voice. Levi was torn between finding it incredibly sexy, and feeling guilty that it was his fault her voice was starting to give out. That always seemed to be the way when he was around her, one part wanting to kiss her breathless, and the other wanting to take care of her.

He was struck by an impulse bring her something. Anything. Water, soda, the moon, whatever she wanted. He could tell from the moment he suggested a gingerbread latte that he had found a winner. "I'll be back in ten" he promised, throwing on his coat and boots before walking to the door. He turned around to give her one last smile and she gave him a double thumbs up that managed to be both awkward and endearing at the same time. He had never met anyone like her, that was for sure

He raced to his truck as quickly as he could, partly because of the cold, but mostly to get back to Cath as quickly as he could. The roads were snowy and he had to drive more cautiously than usual, taking more time than he would like. The ten minutes he promised was starting to seem a little ambitious.

He felt his the smile that had been plastered on his face for the lat few hours grow even wider. For the first time in his life, he didn't mind his reading problem. If he could just keep Cath reading to him always, he felt like there was very little in the world he would be bothered by ever again.

He pulled up into to the Starbucks parking lot and made his way inside. Harry, who was both his housemate and coworker was on duty by himself tonight, not that it seemed to be a problem. There were only two customers in the entire store, a couple, sitting side by side working on the local newspaper's crossword puzzle. They sat with their heads bent together, swapping a pen back and forth, holding hands when they weren't writing, trading kisses when they thought nobody was watching. Levi thought he would very much like to do the same thing with Cath.

"You're looking happier than you were this afternoon" Harry said "Did you find your friend?"

"Nope, I found something even better" Levi replied, shaking the snow from his hair, trying to keep his smile from engulfing his face. He stepped behind the counter and grabbed a couple of venti cups, and began making coffee, whistling to himself as he carefully poured the gingerbread syrup. He pretended not to hear Harry over the sound over the hum of the espresso machine.

"Is it a girl? It's a girl isn't it? Is she pretty? Is she hot?" Harry was relentless. "It's about time! Me and the boys were starting to worry about you, you know?"

Levi busied himself with placing lids on the steaming mugs and placing them in a cardboard tray. He pocketed an energy bar and threw a few dollars in the till. He didn't want to talk about Cath. "Gotta go" he said as he ran out the door, waving apologetically over his shoulder.

Shivering, he got back in the truck, checking the thermostat as he started the engine. It was five below. He thought about why he wouldn't answer Harry's questions. He felt like, for now, he wanted Cath all to himself. He wasn't ready to share her with the world. Or share his feelings about her to the world. Cath was special. She wasn't the kind of girl you told your friends stories about. He didn't want to answer lewd questions her body, her hotness or whether he had got her into bed yet. She was worth so much more than that. Cath was vulnerable, and he never wanted to do anything to hurt her. He never had that problem with Reagan, he thought, remembering how he would spare the boys no detail when it came to their love life. Then again, Reagan never seemed to mind.

It was different with Cath. The first time he met her, he just wanted to put her at ease, protect her and comfort her. He had also found her very attractive, sexy even, but it confused him. Reagan had been all about the sexual attraction, but there was something more to this, and if he thought about it too hard, it started to scare him. He pushed it out of his mind. She liked him back, at least a little, and for now that was enough.

There were no parking spots left when he got back to Pound Hall, so he parked illegally on the curb, worrying about more important things than a parking ticket. He doubted the inspectors would be out at this time in this weather anyway.

Before he took the elevator up, he stopped by the dining hall, filling a glass with water and adding it to his Starbucks tray. A middle aged woman in a pink apron marched up to him, glaring.

"Put that back, now!" she snapped "You can't take the glassware out of here"

Levi flashed her the most dazzling smile he could muster. "I'm really sorry, Rose" he apologized, reading her name tag "It's just my girlfriend has a sore throat, and I was so worried I wasn't thinking. I'll put it back, of course"

She let out a small laugh and put her hand to her chest. "Such a thoughtful young man" she chuckled, glancing around the room "Nobody's looking, quick, take that lucky girl her drink". She sent him away with a wink, which he returned.

He had thoroughly enjoyed referring to Cath as his girlfriend, even if had been for the sake of appearance. In fact, he thought as he approached her room, he would very much like to get used to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi used his free hand to ruffle up his hair up nervously before knocking on Cath's door.

"Come in" she called.

She was sitting on the bed. Levi decided that he like her there very much, and practically ran across the room to hand her their drinks and keep her from returning to her chair. It seemed to do the trick,so he took off his coat and told her to scoot over.

They enjoyed their warm drinks in a silence for a few minutes before Cath turned to ask hum a question. It was the first time he could remember her initiating a conversation between them, and it was a welcome change to babbling on like a lunatic, trying the get her to string more that three words together in response to anything he said.

"Why did you take a literature class if you can't finish a book?" she asked. It never took people long to ask this question when they found out about his problem. It usually upset him, but he was not sensing any judgment in it this time. She seemed genuinely, innocently curious. He answered her as best he could, even though it meant admitting that he had failed several of his classes last year.

"How do you get through any of you classes?" she asked with wonder. Cath seemed impressed when he listed off what he liked to call his coping strategies. Until he got to the part about befriending the smartest girls in his class. At that point she frowned up at him, and told him he was being exploitative, although a slight twitch of her mouth told him she was holding back a smile. He flashed a huge grin her way and tried his best to explain things from his point of view.

He liked Cath like this, joking, debating and enjoying herself. It seemed that the longer she read for, the longer the residual calming effect lasted afterwards. He made a mental note to get her to read a huge book before he asked her out on a date in the future. Then again, she was reading a pretty big book now. Maybe he would ask her out at the end of it. If only he could be sure that she liked him just half as much as he liked her. Maybe he should ask her now. The friendly banter was a good sign. He tried to work up the courage.

"Do you feel exploited Cather?" He asked instead. He still liked to say her full name whenever he spoke to her. He was pretty sure he was the only one who ever did, and he like having something with her that was just his. That, and it always got a response from her when she might otherwise ignore him.

"No" she replied "I know you don't like me"

He blinked at her. Was she serious? He spent the last few months trying to spend every moment possible with her, trying to make her smile, trying to figure out how to kiss her, and she still didn't have a clue.

"You don't know anything" he said. Maybe he would have to hold off on asking her out. He didn't want to scare her off. At least she didn't say that she didn't like _him._ That would have been crushing. This way, there was hope. As they continued their banter, he decided that he was going to have to step up his game. He tried to think of a more obvious way to show his affection. A neon sign, perhaps?

She picked up the book again. He wanted to tell her just how grateful he was, but all that he could get out was a simple thank you. She started to read, and seeing that the message had not gotten through, he tried again, pulling the book down to look into her eyes.

"I'm serious,"he said, "Thank you.". He tried so hard to convey how much this meant to him, how much she meant to him. After a few seconds Cath nodded, and he hoped that at least some of his feelings were made clear.

Levi's mind was still racing, trying to think of a way to show Cath how much he liked her. Flowers? He would probably have to get a vase too. He doubled she had one. He looked around the tiny room, trying to see if one was hidden in a corner somewhere. As he looked over Cath's bookcase, he noticed that her prom photo was no longer there. He knew that Cather didn't have a boyfriend. He never heard her speak about or even to a guy, except her study partner. At the same time, he was glad that the photo of the boy with his arms around Cather was gone. He smiled as he closed his eyes and got lost in the book again.

It was a good book. It had an even better narrator. He tried to stay focused on the story, but he started to get distracted by how close Cath was to him. She was just inches away. He though of the couple sitting in Starbucks, side by side, just like they were now. Except Levi didn't have his arm around Cath... yet. Maybe this could be how he revealed his feelings. He started to lean towards her, until his shoulder was just touching hers. He waited for her to lean away, but she didn't. He leaned a little closer, enjoying her warmth and her smell. It was subtle, unlike many girls who sprayed on heavy perfumes that made him want to gag. Just a hint of lavender, and perhaps a touch of vanilla. He wondered what it would be like to bury his face in her neck and inhale it.

Patience grasshopper, he told himself. Don't scare the pretty lady. She ever so slightly shifted, leaning in towards him. Bliss. He could sit like this all night while she read to him. It would be the best date he'd ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi tried to think of a way to put his arm around Cath as she read on. He decided that the old stretch and yawn would probably be much too awkward, even though he was getting sleepy as her words and her warmth seeped into him. Besides, if he was tired, Cath must be exhausted. She was the one doing all the hard work.

Right on cue, her voice started to rasp. Levi suggested a break and got up to stretch. Cath rubbed her eyes. He couldn't do it to her. The poor girl was spent. Surely he could scrape by on the test with what they had covered so far.

Cath wouldn't have any of it, insisting that they were nearly done couldn't stop now. He looked down at where her finger was holding her place in the book. They were barely half way through. She would read herself hoarse if he let her. He tried again to get her to stop

"Are you bored?" she asked.

That was as far from the truth as possible. The story itself was fascinating, and Cath made it captivating.

"No" he answered honestly, explaining that he was starting to feel like he was exploiting her after all.

He got an eye roll for his trouble.

They took a bathroom break. Levi made it back to the dorm first and settled himself down in the hallway while he waited for Cath to get back. She let him in and he sat down on the bed, smiling at her. He saw her look at the desk chair and almost without thinking caught her sleeve and pulled her down next to him. He wasn't about to let her get away now. Their eyes met. _Kiss her_ said a voice in his head. _Kiss her kiss her kiss her_ it repeated until there was no other thought in his mind. Just as he started to lean forward, Cath looked away. The moment was gone. If there had even been a moment. He felt like he must be getting so tired he was imagining things.

Levi felt a blush start to creep up his cheeks and rummaged around in his pockets to hide his embarrassment. The girl had him blushing! What on earth would be next? His hand found the protein bar he had stashed in his pocket earlier, and he offered it to her. Don't be weird, he thought to himself. Say something.

"Look what we sell at Starbucks" he said, disappointed that it was the best he could come up with. Trying harder, he managed to come up with a terrible joke about how college months were kind of like dog years. To top it all off, he tapped the half of the protein bar she gave him against hers and said "Cheers."

Smooth, Levi. Real Smooth.

He wasn't used to feeling nervous like this. Levi was usually Mr Cool, Calm and Collected. He was too laid back to let anything bother him for long, and never really cared too much about what people though of him. He always figured that people could like him or not as they saw fit. Usually they liked him very much, but if they didn't, well, that was their problem. This was a whole other ball game, and he didn't know the rules. It felt like the more he tried, the less he impressed her, and it was not something he could just shrug off. He had to find a way to get through to her.

Cath continued to read and for a while Levi just listened. Eventually, he leaned against her again, and smiled as she leaned back. After a while she began shifting uncomfortably against the wall and he took his chance, grabbing her and pulling her to his chest as he sat. He dropped his arm to make sure she didn't feel trapped and let out a breath of relief as she stayed right where she was. He smiled as he thought about how awkward he had been earlier. It would seem that reading had a calming effect on him too.

Levi started to get uncomfortable after a while, but didn't want to stretch in case Cath shifted away when he did. Eventually he solved that problem by putting his hand on her shoulder every time he repositioned himself, letting her know that she was exactly where he wanted her as they made their way through the book. Cath remained tense, but stayed where she was, her voice becoming rough as she turned page after page.

She paused for a moment and Levi passed her the water, curving himself around her body as he reached for it. Teh voice in his head cried _kiss her! Turn her around and kiss her!_ He tried to ignore it as Cath squirmed against him, clearly stiff and uncomfortable.

Levi laid down on the bed and pulled her down next to him, tucking his arm under her head like a pillow. He felt her shoulders relax as she turned onto her side to face him. All he had to do was lean in and his lips would be on hers. _Kiss her._ The voice was relentless, but he didn't give in. They were so close to the end of the book and he couldn't help but get caught up in it as Cath whispered her way through. He curved his arm around her. _Kiss her._

He saw her cry as Johnny died, and shed a few tears himself. He couldn't figure out if he was crying because Cath was or because of the book. _Kiss her._ He was completely lost in both, sleepily hanging off her every word.

 _Kiss her kiss her kiss her_ was an anthem in his head and when at last the book was finished, he had no willpower left to fight it. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. The book was between them, digging into his stomach but he didn't care. He looked at her through his half closed eyes and shifted ever so slightly as he brought his open mouth gently to hers.

Cath's lips were warm and soft yet slightly chapped from their night of reading. The voice in his head shouted out its exultation. At first she was still as Levi kissed her, but her eyes drifted shut and she started to kiss him back softly and sweetly. It had finally happened! Him and Cath! Their mouths moved together in a perfect rhythm that made Levi feel like his heart pound with jubilation.

He heard her give a tiny sigh of contentment as her lips slowed down and she fell asleep on top of him, her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, letting off a small sigh of his own before falling into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey guys, I just wanted to say a quick thank you for all of your lovely reviews, follows and favourites. I was originally going to leave my story at the end of the last chapter, retelling only my favourite part of Fangirl from Levi's point of view, but it doesn't feel right. There is still so much more to tell! I don't have much spare time to work on this, so I can't guarantee regular updates, or perfectly proofread chapters, but I'll do my best, and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

Levi woke up as he heard the door swing open but didn't open his eyes. Cath was still asleep on top of him, and he smiled as the memory of last night came rushing back to him. He savoured her weight, warmth and smell for a moment before the the loud crash of the door slamming him jolted him fully awake. Reagan was clearly not happy with what she had walked in on.

He sat up as soon as Cath rolled off him. It was light outside. Too light. He grabbed Cath's phone to check the time. He was two hours late for work. Shit.

Reagan was looking daggers at him, and he hated to leave his ex with his... whatever Cath was... like this, but he was so late didn't have a choice. He attempted to diffuse the situation but muttering that they had fallen asleep reading. Reagan wasn't buying it, but he didn't have time.

"Later" he said guiltily, not making eye contact with either of them. He shrugged his coat on and was out the door without another word.

 _Coward_ he thought to himself as he punched the elevator button. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Why did he feel guilty? Reagan and him were ancient history. They had both dated other people since the breakup and it had been fine. Why had she been so angry?

He tried to put Reagan out of his mind. She was moody, and would probably be over it in a day or two. The only thing he had to worry about was Cath and himself. He smiled. If felt like the beginning of something good between the two of them.

Not even the parking ticket he found as he brushed the snow off his windshield could dampen his spirits. Parking on the curb had been totally worth it.

Work was a blur. He vaguely remembered his manager telling him off for being late, but hadn't paid much attention. He was too busy reliving last night and trying to think of a way to see Cath again soon. He breezed through his shift, smiling more than usual, if that was even possible.

He drove home after work to take a quick shower before coming back to campus for his test. He found Reagan waiting outside their classroom and cautiously walked over to her, ready to apologize.

"Hey Reagan" he began. "About last night..."

"Nope" she said, cutting him off. "I'm not talking about this with you"

He tried again. "I just wanted to say..."

"NO" she said, louder this time. "I'm over it. I am. But you're my ex. Cath is my roommate. You're my friend. She's my friend. It's weird. It's okay, but it's weird. Okay?"

"Okay" Levi agreed, laughing as their professor let them into their room.

He didn't feel nervous at all as he turned his paper over and began. It felt like every word of The Outsiders would be etched in his memory forever. He rattled off answer after answer about intent, meaning and symbolism without missing a beat. The only difficult part was keeping his mind on the story and not the girl who read it. He even had time to proofread his writing before their hour was up, which rarely ever happened.

He left the classroom with his head held high, confident that he had aced the test. He couldn't believe that less than twenty-four hours ago he had been such a basket case about it all. He wondered if he could get Cath to read all of his books to him.

Levi didn't see Cath that day, or the next. He was super busy with work and studying, and to be honest, a little nervous about seeing Cath again. He had sent her a message about the party at his place on Thursday, but hadn't heard anything back. He though about calling her, but couldn't think of what to say. He worried that she hadn't got his message, but would get halfway through typing up another one before deleting it, not wanting to be too annoying or pushy.

The more he thought about it, the more their night together seemed like a dream, or a piece of magic that could only have happened under those exact circumstances. She had kissed him back, he was sure of it, but her eyed had been closed. Had she fallen asleep during their kiss, or after? Or maybe before? Did she even remember the kiss? What if she had woken up on top of him and thought she had been taken advantage of?Did he take advantage of her? He was the one who made all the moves. She hadn't said no, but she hadn't said yes either. What if she hated him more than she did before now?

He was making himself sick thinking about all of the possibilities, and the longer Cath went without texting him back, the worse he got. Reagan still shut him down every time he tried to talk about Cath, so he had no idea what was going on with her. Maybe that was why Reagan had gotten over it so quickly, because Cath didn't want him.

Levi hated the thoughts going through his head. He wasn't used to worrying so much about anything. By the time Thursday night came around, he was almost certain that Cath didn't like him anymore. He sat up in his room with phone, trying to think of something to to say to her to make it right.

"Are u coming to the party? I can pick u up" He wrote, his finger hovering over the send button before deleting it. He just needed to think of something that didn't sound stupid.

Someone had started the music downstairs, and Levi made the decision to get down there have a good time. Cath wasn't coming. He just had to shake it off and try to be his usual smiling self.

Nobody had arrived yet, but that didn't stop him from grabbing a beer from Harry and quickly finishing it. By the time he had finished his second, the lounge room was full of people laughing and having a good time. By the time he had finished his third, he actually was having a good time. On beer number four, someone started blasting Kanye West.

Levi recognized the song he and Cath had danced to at her emergency dance party all that time ago and jumped up without thinking to show off some of his ridiculous dance moves that she had liked so much. He was the only one dancing, and was met with a round of shouting and applause before some of the other party guests got up to join him.

A blond girl started to dance with him, laughing as she tried to mimic his flailing arms and legs. The next song to come on was slower and she put her arms around his waist as they rocked together. Levi looked down at her. She would be very pretty if she wasn't wearing so much make up, he thought.

She smiled up at him and started to tilt her mouth up to his. He quickly stepped back, holding up his empty beer bottle as an excuse to move away from her.

"Back in a minute" he said."You want one?"

The girl shook her head and her long curls bounced around her head. Levi couldn't help but wonder if Cath's brown hair would look like that if she ever let it down.

He walked to the kitchen and wondered why he hadn't let the girl kiss him. He didn't even know her name. That hadn't ever stopped him in the past. It just didn't feel right compared to Cath. He willed himself to get over her as he popped the cap of his beer. It was no use dwelling on something that was never going to happen.

Levi felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around. The blond girl was back, smiling up at him again.

"I changed my mind" she said, presenting her empty bottle with a pout. Levi took it and set it on the counter behind him and turned back to face her.

"I'm Levi' he said, putting his arm around her waist

"Michelle" she replied, leaning in to him.

Out of excuses, he pulled her tight and drunkenly kissed her.


End file.
